The Batman: The Movie
The Batman: The Movie is a 2004 2D animated adventure movie was produced by Kids' WB! Movies and was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and was released on October 8, 2004 along with a 2004 short film Scooby-Doo Goes Nuts. Cast * Rino Romano as Batman / Bruce Wayne, a superhero and main character of the movie. * Frank Welker as Ace the Bat-Hound, Batman's pet dog and first pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker as Black Beauty the Horse, Batman's pet horse and second pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Meowthra the Cat, Batman's pet cat and third pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Roy the Otter, Batman's pet otter and fourth pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Louis the Mouse, Batman's pet mouse and fifth pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Trooper the Rooster, Batman's pet rooster and sixth pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Destiny the Pigeon, Batman's pet pigeon and seventh pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Ambrose the Budgie, Batman's pet budgie and eighth pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Gertrude the Hamster, Batman's pet hamster and ninth pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Petasi the Mouse, Batman's second pet mouse and tenth pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Beat the Bunny, Batman's pet bunny and eleventh pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Isolda the Fox, Batman's pet fox and twelfth pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Paco the Pig, Batman's pet pig and thirteenth pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Bogus the Bat, Batman's pet bat and fourteenth pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Sprinkles the Ring-Tailed Lemur, Batman's pet ring-tailed lemur and fifteenth pet of Batman. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Trout the Vervet Monkey, Batman's pet vervet monkey and sixteenth pet of Batman. * Frank Welker also voices as Toasty the Jaguar, Batman's pet jaguar and seventeenth pet of Batman. * Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth. Batman's butler, aide-de-camp, and surrogate parent. * Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker, Batman's first arch nemesis who wants to take over the world. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Tiberius, The Joker's pet raven and first pet of The Joker. * Frank Welker also voices as Ozone, The Joker's pet cat and second pet of The Joker. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as T-Bone, The Joker's pet pig and third pet of The Joker. * Frank Welker also voices as Orson, The Joker's pet squirrel and fourth pet of The Joker. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Barnebis, The Joker's pet dog and fifth pet of The Joker. * Frank Welker also voices as Nermal, The Joker's pet guinea pig and sixth pet of The Joker. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Carmelo, The Joker's pet bull and seventh pet of The Joker. * Frank Welker also voices as Eden, The Joker's pet goat and eighth pet of The Joker. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Wade, The Joker's pet otter and ninth pet of The Joker. * Frank Welker also voices as Gordo, The Joker's pet elephant and tenth pet of The Joker. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Zuma, The Joker's pet leopard and eleventh pet of The Joker. * Gina Gershon as Catwoman / Selina Kyle, Batman's second arch nemesis who says "Me-ow!" * Frank Welker also voices as Isis, Catwoman's pet cat and first pet of Catwoman. * Dee Bradler Baker also voices as Kenneth, Catwoman's pet raccoon and second pet of Catwoman. * Frank Welker also voices as Charles, Catwoman's pet pig and third pet of Catwoman. * Tom Kenny as The Penguin, Batman's third arch nemesis who is selfish. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Reba, The Penguin's pet red and green macaw and first pet of The Penguin. * Peter MacNicol as Man-Bat, Batman's fourth arch nemesis who rarely makes a move on his own, tending to work with other villains. * Clancy Brown as Mister Freeze, Batman's fifth arch nemesis who accidentally becomes trapped in a cryonic freezer. * Robert Englund as The Riddler, Batman's sixth arch nemesis who creates the identity of Riddler and starts a life of crime. * Joaquim de Almeida as Bane, Batman's seventh arch nemesis who uses a South American poison to enhance his strength to super-human levels. * Frank Welker also voices as Ivlet, Bane's pet dragon and first pet of Bane. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Ancient Monster, Bane's pet black rhinoceros and second pet of Bane. * Ming-Na Wen as Detective Ellen Yin * Keegan-Michael Key as Animal Control Guy * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Chihuahuas, the cute dogs owned by Ellen Yin. Soundtrack # Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield # Happy Together – The Turtles # September – Earth, Wind & Fire # What a Wonderful World – Louis Armstrong # I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith Trivia * I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith is played in trailers and in the ending credits of the movie. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2004 films Category:The Batman film franchse Category:Movies Aired On Disney Junior Category:Kids' WB Category:Movies Aired On Nickelodeon